The Big Plan
by bestestfriendbuddy
Summary: Part one of maybe three parts i dunno yet. Rand is deciding on his greater plan to leave the waste with one new companions and old friends. Perrin must find his loving wife in which he sent to Caemlyn. Fate must meet them all and what is to be done must b


A/N hey guys I don't really like my first story but I think this one will be better. I hope. Well please read and leave a comment if you liked it or didn't.

Perrin looked up at the wooden ceiling above him. He was alone he could sense it. Loial left to go with Faile to take that message to the queen. Faile had been gone more than four months now. Perrin looked at the walls now. The old cracked plaster made the room look dark and gloomy. This did not help how he felt. He wondered what Rand could possibly be doing. It really doesn't matter though because he couldn't change anything. Perrin had been sitting in the Two Rivers for what seemed almost seven months now. I've been traveling what two weeks. _Tomorrow I will look for her. Tomorrow. _

Rand looked over at the wise ones, who where looking at him quizzically. Rand put on a slight smirk. They just couldn't figure him out could they? Rand looked at Egwene,

She was so pretty now. Her hair had grown, her skin grew darker, and somehow she looked different. She seemed as if more poised or something, he couldn't put a finger on it. He began to wonder as they looked at him._ My plan will begin soon. Will leave. Tonight seems a good night a any. I must find people to go with Aviendha, Egwene, Moraine, and Lan. Yes these are the ones. Maybe even Mat. _

Without a word he just got up and left with only a few cold glances his way. Nigh would come soon and he would leave. Not even an hour now he must talk. Rand walked over to where Mat was. Not to his surprise, mat was with those bloody traders. Rand walked to Mat and looked at him. Mat stared back in utter confusion. " What Rand, what did I do," Matt said, as if he was really going to do something.

"I'm leaving tonight, after what happened those few months ago I've been thinking," Rand ever so slowly began a wicked smile.

Mat looked as if he was going to run, but he wasn't about to show fear. He replanted is feet awkwardly and stood tall. " Thinking of what this time?"

Rand smiled a cruel smile," Leaving. Leaving those bloody women. Going to Caemlyn. Leaving here. Making my plan work."

Mat's face was painted with confusion. "What I don't…"

Rand cut him off with a slight wave of his hand. He looked serious, his eyes tight on Mat's." If you wish to follow, meet me on the east side, past the three great stones. As soon as the sun is down meet me there. If you do not come, don't bother looking for me," Rand stopped with an icy tone that left no room for question.

Rand left quickly leaving Mat to sit there. Rand left to talk with Moraine. She wasn't hard to find.

Moraine looked at Rand as he came, she didn't flinch. They meet stare for stare. Lan only stayed beside her, ready. Rand got there, standing only inches away from Moraine.

Rand took a deep breath and readied himself." Moraine I am leaving tonight, to Caemlyn. Come or stay."

Moraine kept silent not lessening the intense look of her cold stare. Rand shifted only slightly. Moraine spoke in a cool tone, not changing her voice. "Why? Better question how? You plan to fly?"

Rand looked at her for a long moment that seemed to never end, and finally spoke. "Portal stones, there is one here and in the cellar of ones home."

Moraine only looked. Not one expression gave her thoughts away. "Go but you take a friend with you. Sarah. She will help you. Sarah!"

A young woman came out in a lavender dress that reached the floor. The dress had flower sequence on the top. The top ended sharply and tight at the waist. The dress was then a Victorian cut that spread beautifully. Her long chestnut hair was in delicate curls that ended past her thighs. Her big beautiful green eyes took in every part of Rand. Her smile was no less short than beauty. Rand thought his mouth was on the floor, but he recovered quickly. He said in haste, "Hello I'm Rand. Rand from..the..the..Two R..R..Rvers."

She just smiled and said coolly," I am Sarah from Amadicia. Pleased to meet you."

Moraine spoke quickly as if for a recovery in the conversation. " Sarah will travel with you to help watch over you. I have business to attend to here. I will join you when I can. Now leave me, both of you. Goodbye and good luck. Rand. Don't kill yourself," she ended with no room for another conversation.

Rand found his way out. He looked over at Sarah, who was only a hand or two shorter than him, and cleared his throat," What would bring you all the way out here?"

She looked at him and smiled," Well me and Moraine have known each other for years, since childhood. I have been waiting here to meet you. I been hearing of your plans and I asked Moraine if I could ever have joined you. I guess I will this time."

Rand was so busy looking at Sarah he didn't noticed he slammed into Egwene. Egwene turned to look at him, she glared," What are you do9ing you…" she cut of to look at Sarah.

Rand recovered with fast haste. " Egwene I am leaving for Caemlyn tonight. Come or stay. Decide now."

Egwene looked like her mouth was going to drop. She looked out of words. She glanced back and forth looking for the answer to hit her. She answered in a tempered tone," What are you…"

Rand cur her off and Egwene stared levitating into the air. He smiled. "Egwene answer my question not excuses not changing of subject. Yes or no."

Egwene looked for the source. She closed her eyes and imagined the flower. He weaved airflows around Rand, and he was in the air. Rand reacted by lifting her higher. Egwene followed Rand's acts. Soon they were tiny specks in they sky. Sarah shook her head. Egwene soon realized how high they were and she screamed, she lost the void and feel. Rand was laughing hieratically. The ground soon became closer and closer. They landed on their feet though after regaining self-control. "You little…"

Rand cut her off with a cold stare. "Yes or no."

"I'll go. Ok I said it I'll go. I'll go. I'll Go!"

The sun was a its setting point and Rand walked to his designated spot. His companions would be Sarah, Egwene, Aviendhaand Mat. He lifted a piece of canvas off of a stone. Egwene's eyes bulged in shock. "A portal stone!"

Rand smiled as he pt a hand on it. He enveloped himself. He created the void and reach for saiden. He grabbed and was filled with it. He felt so real so brought to life. He concentrated on Caemlyn. He soon opened his eyes. He felt sick and tired. He looked around. His companions were there and the great walls of Caemlyn. He smiled. _Now to finish what is started._

Perrin opened his eyes. He was moving in the cart that he had hopped on that last night. He look over the rails and saw it. The sun kissed the walls of it. The great middle was there. _Caemlyn. _He was there. He would see his love, his beautiful love. His heart longed for her. He missed her. _My heart and love pleast be here._


End file.
